The Library Fixes Everything
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library.] Hermione wants to go out with Ron, but Ron is clueless, so she gets a book from the Library. OneShot


_"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library." –Ron Weasley _

* * *

Hermione stared across the common room at Ron with a determined look on her face. Her eyebrow twitched every once in awhile, but over all she looked a little furious. 

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked and looked up to see Ginny. "Oh, it's you. Well, hello."

"Yeah…" Ginny said a bit distractedly and sat down by Hermione. "Is there a reason why you look like you might kill my brother?"

"No." Hermione snapped immediately.

Ginny grinned. "Is Ron being a male, and idiotic again?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, he hasn't done anything."

"Then why are yo-" Ginny started, but was promptly cut off by Hermione.

"That's the problem!" She said exasperated. "He hasn't done _anything_!"

"Oh." Ginny said with a small smile. "Now I know what's going on."

Hermione groaned and leaned back on the small sofa. "I don't know what to do!"

"Hermione, just make a move." Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am Ginny, but it's definitely not that kind… I'm just not brave enough to face denial."

"There won't be denial! Just go ask him out or something." Ginny answered with an exaggerated sigh.

Hermione shook her head and stood beginning to pace. "But there must be something I can do… something that would make him clue in…"

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned watching the older girl pace back and forth talking to herself.

She suddenly grinned and said; "I've got it!" She suddenly rushed out of the common room.

Ginny blinked then quickly got up and hurried after her.

* * *

"The Library?!" Ginny asked exasperatedly. "You're kidding, you are not honestly looking up ways to get Ron to ask you out from a book." 

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she flipped through the pages of the book.

Ginny groaned. "Please just go and make the first move."

"No!" Hermione snapped, only then looking up from the book. "This is what I am going to do. This book will tell me exactly how to get Ron to ask me out."

"Hermione-" Ginny was once again, cut off by Hermione.

"Look!" She said excitedly shoving the book in Ginny's face.

**_Three Surefire Ways to Get Your Wizard_ **

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me!"

"No." Hermione answered. "Now, I'm going to get this book out and just you watch as this book will get Ron to ask me out."

"Hermione…" Ginny began to say, but never got to finish as Hermione had already walked away to check out the book.

* * *

_**1) Drop hints.** Tell him little things that would lead him to believe you're interested, tell him about places you like to eat at, and different activities you like. _

---

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to Ron. He was reading a book and writing some stuff on a piece of paper with a confused look on his face. "Ron!" She said with mock surprise. "I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Good, you?" Ron asked keeping his puzzled look.

"Great!" Hermione answered brightly and sat down across from him. "So, did I ever tell you that I _love_ red-heads?"

"Nope." Ron answered still struggling with whatever he was doing.

Hermione sighed. "Okay… so now you know."

"Yep." Ron answered once more, still hardly pay attention to her.

"I really love French food… wouldn't it be nice to just go to a nice little French restaurant in the nice romantic setting…?" Hermione said watching Ron with hopeful eyes.

Ron just nodded, still not paying attention. "Sounds great."

Hermione groaned. "So much for seducing you! This awful."

"Yep, awful…" Ron said still not hearing her words, he then looked up. "Do you think you could help me with this essay?"

Hermione looked up at him with a glare. "No!" She snapped and stood up furiously walking out of the common room.

Ron watched her walk away with a confused look on his face. "What?" He questioned.

* * *

_**2) Make him jealous.** Talk about past romances with him or when he is around, make sure to point out that you miss them and that it was really a great relationship. _

---

Hermione grinned happily, she had almost a skip in her step as she walked over to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. This would be easy and Ron would finally just ask her out.

She sat down across from Harry and Ron. "Hello!" She said brightly.

"Oh, sorry for whatever I did to make you mad in the common room yesterday…" Ron said trailing off.

Hermione waved her hand. "Oh, I was just being strange, you know me… strange and all that…"

"Sure…" Ron said with a curios look on his face.

Hermione grinned. "So, I was just talking to Viktor, Viktor Krum you know… I used to date him."

Harry nodded. "What were you talking about?"

Ron shoved some bacon in his mouth. "Yes, please tell us what you and Vicky were talking about." He said sarcastically after swallowing.

Hermione sighed. "We were just talking about what a great relationship we had… it really was wonderful, don't you think!"

"You guys seemed to get along." Harry answered with a shrug.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

Hermione felt her face fall a little, Ron's reaction was not nearly as jealous as she had hoped. "I think we were a fantastic couple. I mean, I think we should get back together."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled.

At same time Harry said; "If you want…"

Hermione stood up angrily. "You two are so…" She couldn't think of a word to describe her fury. "Urgh!" And she stormed out.

"What was that about, I mean you really tried to stay calm that time! Good job by the way." Harry questioned.

"Thanks!" Ron said with a grin then returned to the issue at hand, "Maybe she's being … strange … again…"

* * *

_**3) Make the first move. **There is no way he could say no if you just walked up and asked him out, it's defiantly the right thing to do, especially if he is too nervous to ask you out. _

---

Hermione walked up to Ron in the common room, ready to just go for it. To just ask him out, after all that's what the book said.

She took a deep breath. "Ron, I need to ask you something!"

Ron looked at her with a kind of awkward look. "Are you going to get angry again."

"It depends on your answer." Hermione said with a straight face.

Ron nodded. "Okay then, ask away."

"Ron… Will you go out with me?" Hermione asked with a bit of grimace.

Ron nodded. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Hermione growled. "No, you big dolt, will you go out with me… like date me!" She with a look that said; _You-are-so-stupid-for-not-understanding-that._

Ron blinked.

"I don't want this to mess up our friendship, because I really value it… but I really like you." Hermione said with in a timid voice seeming to suddenly understand that she had just asked him out.

"I'd love to." Ron answered with a half-smile. "I like you too…" He rubbed the back on his neck in an embarrassed way,

Hermione grinned and then looked around; "So… I'll talk to you later."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, later."

They both turned away from each other. Hermione walked over to where Ginny was sitting with a huge smile on her face.

"He said yes!" She told Ginny.

"What did I tell you?" Ginny asked with an _I-Told-You-So_ look on her face.

Hermione sighed. "You didn't tell me anything. It was all the book."

Ginny groaned. "The book! Hermione, are you going to do that for the rest of your relationship?! Get a book to tell you how to do stuff. Like, how you and him would share your first kiss."

Hermione shook her head, but stopped mid-way. "Do you think that would work?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay, so this kind of popped into my head after reading the quote at the beginning of this. So, yeah. I think Hermione might be a little OOC and same with Ron, but it's okay I think. 

I really love RH and I don't ever write it, so this is because I love RH.

R&R

Live Fast Die Never


End file.
